digimonforumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo the Ryudamon
Kyo is a RYudamon better known as Lone Shinobi Kyo. He lives in a cave in the Camp. edit Background Kyo is an evil Digimon from the deep jungles of the Digital World. He likes fighting and is good at various battle technics, and can even handle simple weapons like a kendo or a katana. He doesn't get mad easily, and he usually don't lose his temper when an opponent taunts him. He likes to work alone, and dreams of being the supreme Digimon overlord of the Digital World! He managed to unlock his Rookie form early in his life, because he trains hard and for long. He uses much time alone, for himself in his cave, where he usually train or rest. As said, Kyo enjoys fighting. He was famous between the other Kyokyomon when he managed to beat a rouge Tentomon who attacked their camp. This episode also made Kyo a proud Digimon. After he was disbanded from his camp, hatred has filled his heart, turning him a rouge and evil Digimon in an endless bloodlust. Kyo don't like other people or DIgimon trying to be his master, so he is nearly impossible to tame by any race. His natural bloodlust has led him to fighting alot, thus making him a formidable hunter. Kyo was born as a Fufumon in the deep jungles in the Digital World. He lived in a little camp of Fufumon, Kyokyomon and Ryudamon, and had a good life, until the village was attacked. A swarm of rouge Tentomon, they killed many FUfumon and Kyokyomon and stole most of their ressources. The Tentomon lit the camp on fire. Their leader was screaming their victory scream, when he was pierced by a tiny energy ball, and fell to the ground. Since then Kyo have been honoured by the survivours in his camp, for killing the Tentomon's leader and making the rest of the swarm flee. However, his proud heart quickly turned dark. He thought he was better than anyone else, and could attack his own for no reason. It didn't take more than a week, before the young Ryudamon was banished from the camp by their leader, a Ginryumon. From then on he lived for himself away from the camp, until that night... Everything was silent. Sometimes a grasshopper could be heard in the leaves, or a Dorumon would be seen hunting his prey. The sky was dark, and the moon was shining pale. Kyo had left his cave, to take revenge on his old camp. He enterred their now heavily reduced village, and made sure noone was awake. He was alone. He jumped up on the pedestal the camp's leader usually stood on. From there he shot his energy balls towards the cottages, lighting them on fire. Without anyone managing to react, most cottages were down, and 10, 20 Digimon were spread over the ground, their eyes cold and lifeless. Suddenly, behind Kyo came a huge Ginryumon smashing through the trees. The leader, who just had come back from a night hunt. He recognized the Ryudamon, and began to charge an orb of fire in his mouth, as he charged fiercely against Kyo. Kyo was small but agile, dodged out of the way and fled into the forest, leaving the leader back in the hellfire with no means of catching the quick Ryudamon. edit Personal Item(s) Kyo only have one precious item, the Opal from his father's crown when he died in the fire caused by the Tentomon back then. He wears it together with his own Opal, in his crown. edit Digivolution lines //This form brings back bad memories...// //I may not look like much, but im powerful!// //...Rawr.// //...Yes, it is still me. Not that knowing that should calm you down.// //5 meters tall, with the abilliy to burn down whole islands? Wow. Nothing is impossible.// //I used to dream of becoming the supreme Demon Lord. Guess what?// edit Other Information *Kyo dreams of becoming a Demon Lord, even though his final digivolution originally was a Holy Knight. *Hisyarumon has 2 orbs of energy, one blue and one red. When they are broken, incredible power is said to be let out, and Kyo will digivolve into Owryumon. *Kyo defeated a swarm of Tentomon himself as an In-Training. edit DFRP Bio Link |+|Lone Shinobi ~ Kyo the Ryudamon|+|